Forever is so short
by bendergurl123
Summary: While we stared at the stars, humming our song, I made a promise to him to never leave. And he promised too.


My name is Alina. No one pays attention to me until I play my song. I play it always. I eat, but my song still sings. I sleep, but my song still sings. Do you know why my song is played? Of course not. You are like everyone else. You say it's pretty. Thanks. No one ever asked why I was playing it. It's not because you don't care. It's not because you want to hear the song, either. It's because it never came to your mind. It wouldn't come to my mind. It didn't, not for a long time.

* * *

_"That is lovely music."_

_"Thank you."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"My name is Alina." He grinned at me, he was teasing!_

_"That's a beautiful name." He was smiling now. Happy._

* * *

I'll tell you a story. It's why I play this song. But I can't tell you why, directly. My story is two, two in one. It started with a man named–

_"–Jason. My name is Jason. Alina," he said. I loved the way he said my name. It felt gorgeous. "why do you play your song?"_

_I put down my flute in sorrow. Some people stared. I talked once in a while, but never once was my instrument of pleasure off my pink lips. "My sister."_

_Immediately, he looked like he was going to cry. We would be doing it together, soon._

_"Her name was Kae Leane. She was my mother. Our mother had died just as Kae Leane turned two. All memories of our mother faded. We lived in Nimbasa City for a while, but we couldn't pay the rent for our apartment. We could barely survive the harsh city cleaning up after the Pokémon Musicals. Kae Leane had stolen two tickets from a man and women. By this time Kae Leane was 12 and I was 7. We ended up living in the quiet Anville Town. Kae Leane wanted to make money by helping passengers board the trains. She was supposed to board the train, then come back, but she refused. She wanted no memories of Nimbasa._

_"Kae Leane soon discovered a rusty flute. I could play it, very well. She was in love with a song, the song that I play every moment of my life. I could play it everyday. People watched, and that earned us extra cash. I could play many other songs, but the one Kae Leane and the crowd wanted to hear, was my song, which I dubbed The Wind Dancer._

_"One day, a rude person kept giving me dirty looks. I told Kae Leane, and she took action. __'Hey! You! That's my sister, Alina. Stop being mean to her!'_

_"I felt heart warmed. I shouldn't have, though. Because of my short patience, Kae Leane got a horrible ride. A horrible one._

_"The man who was mean to me boarded the train to Castelia City. As Kae Leane was about to jump off and shut the doors, the man pushed her. Hard. She stumbled backwards." It felt hard for me to continue. I just cried. There was a person who saw this ancient event and ran to me._

_"It will be okay." That's all they said. It made me cry harder._

_"She died! She fell into tracks! A train was hurtling towards her, as she was standing up. Her last words to me and the world were 'Alina, promise me never to die. 'Cuz we'll be together forever!' I promised, but I forgot to tell her to promise too. Now she's **dead**! I'm angry at that man!" I inhaled then exhaled. "When I was up on this balcony," Jason's image shimmered with water, "I saw that man kill her. I haven't stepped off of here. Do you know why? I feel if I stand here forever, Kae Leane will come back and live the rest of her life that that man snatched away from her." The tears let go of my eyes and trickled down to my feet. But it didn't matter anymore. It was raining. Pouring. But I could see, that Jason was crying._

_"Thanks, Jason."_

_"For what?"_

_I smirked, tearstained. "Being there. You made me say my name. And I liked it." So I kissed him._

_And then he stayed with me, singing softly to my song. Lyrics that went like this:_

_The wind dancer,_

_Dashes through the night,_

_Gallops through the shining sun,_

_Her eyes laugh,_

_And her hair tells a story,_

_Mountains glow with her glory,_

_The wind dancer, _

_Made of sugar,_

_You are my beauty,_

_The wind dancer,_

_playing her song right next to me,_

* * *

Soon enough, Jason, my Jason died. I wanted to stop and die too. But the other night, he had said something to me. Something that left me in tears.

_"Alina, always play your song. I'll be singing right with you."_

That's what he did. And now, before you think my music is lovely, remember to ask why.


End file.
